Amorousness
by lissanyc
Summary: Perfect. She was quite honestly perfect. Her dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes. He could stare at her forever, and never become tired of her face. She was mesmerizing. Alluring. Magnificent. Pure. Impeccable. Consummate. She was perfect. He couldn't remember his life before her. He didn't know how he lived before her. She was his world.


**So, this is just a little something that came to me after Chapter Seven! Enjoy!**

* * *

Perfect. She was quite honestly perfect. Her dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes. He could stare at her forever, and never become tired of her face. She was mesmerizing. Alluring. Magnificent. Pure. Impeccable. Consummate. _She was perfect. _He couldn't remember his life before her. He didn't know how he lived before her. She was his world.

Though he hadn't known her very long, he could tell how smart she was. How stubborn she was. How driven, passionate, and forceful she was. He loved it. All of it. The late night talks, the dinners, the moments when he wasn't at work and he got to spend time with her. She was his. She encompassed his life. She was all he'd ever talk about.

He didn't think she and him were going to work. Never in a million years did he expect it to work. He for sure thought she would leave him brokenhearted and lonely. But she didn't. _They didn't_. They turned out to be the best damned thing he ever did. His girls. His world. His loves.

* * *

He was at work when she called. He franticly drove to their newly purchased home to be with her. The baby wasn't due for another six weeks. They were both scared. As soon as her water broke, they knew they had to get to the hospital. She called her mother and Abuela on the way.

Pain. Excruciating pain was all she felt. And fear. She felt fear. Fear that her baby girl -their baby girl- wasn't going to make it. He feared that he'd lose them both. Fear that the woman who had quickly become the most important person in his life was suddenly going to vanish, and their miracle with her. She prayed. She prayed with her mother, her Abuela, she even convinced him to pray.

When it was time to push, everyone in the room held their breath. They all knew how special this baby was. How important, and unique she was.

She made her arrival well known, screaming and wailing at the top of her lungs. Her parents cried. This thing they had miraculously created, their baby, was here. The doctor and nurses checked her over.

_She's going to be just fine. _Never had a single sentence made either one of them so happy. They were a family. Albeit, an unconvential one, but a family nonetheless.

She got to come home after a month or so. He remembers how beautiful it was. The love of his life and their baby, in their home, with him. He questioned ever decision he had made prior to them. He thanked God that these two were in his life. That night as he watched them sleep, he cried. He cried at how beautiful his life was. And it was at that moment where he realised what's truly worth it. It wasn't the money, the business empire, the hotel, or anything like that. It was them. Laying on their couch, cuddled in warmth and love.

He asked her the next day. He told her how she changed his life for the better. How he didn't see any purpose to live other than for them. How he loved her so much. How his life wasn't complete without her and their baby. How scared he was at almost losing her. He asked her to marry him.

And she said yes.

* * *

They went to the courthouse that afternoon. The two of them, their baby, her mother, her father, and her grandmother. That was it. No grand celebration, no announcement, nothing. Just their family.

What started out as the worst thing possible, turned into the best thing possible. Had it not been for that medical accident, their lives would have never been altered. She'd be married to Michael, he to Petra.

They thought they knew what love was, thought they had experienced it before, but they hadn't experienced it until they found each other, and they hadn't known what it was until her.

Luciana Alba Solano.

She'd be their only chance. Their only miracle. Their only baby. But that was fine, because the three of them, Raphael, Jane, and Luci, were a family. And their family only needed one chance. They had enough love to last for millions of years. They had a beautiful, exquisite, one in a million kind of love.

And, baby, they were ready.

* * *

**So, this just sort of came to me. It's pretty short, and maybe someday I'll extend it, but for now, this is it. I hope you enjoyed this! I love Jane the Virgin, and I think Raph and Jane are endgame, and of course I think they're going to have a girl, so this is sort of the result of those feelings! Thanks! 3**


End file.
